Sorting (Disney Edition)
by alexdemyx
Summary: This is the true sorting of your favorite Disney characters, as of J.K. Rowling's official site, Pottermore. Know where the princess, villains, and other lovable characters truly belong in the Hogwarts school. Kingdom Hearts sorting's included.
1. Snow White

AN: Some of you may have heard of my sorting's for Hetalia, well I just haven't felt like doing any more lately. But I found myself yesterday really wanting to sort some princess (and eventually other Disney peeps). So since I felt up to it, I decided why not and went with it.

For those of you not familiar with my previous sortings, I'll fill you in on a little insight of how I do it. I use J.K. Rowling's official Pottermore cite to test each character anywhere from 1-10 times. After I so a little research on said character, for Disney I'll be using the official Disney Wikia as well as my own knowledge of all the characters movies. Trust me I take this really seriously. XD So this is likely as official of a Hogwarts sorting as you'll get for all of our childhood friends. For I assure you if I find a princess in Slytherin or a villain in Gryffindor I shall post it. I also well like to fill you in I may post Jack Frost or Hiccup eventually or other Non/Disney characters, in the future for fun.

Now on to Snow White, I chose her first for multiple reasons. The main being she's the first Disney Princess and movie ever created, so I felt obligated to place her first. Also I wanted to do a princess. ^^ She unsurprisingly wasn't that hard even her wand questions (which I will not post unless asked). Random fact about her it is listed under her dislikes she fears the dark. Anyways I'll post Cindy next following the princess order as always comment please.

* * *

**Snow White **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. **The Good **C. The Great D. The Bold

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. **Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other.** C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. **Liked** B. Feared C. Envied D. Imitated E. PraisedF. Trusted

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. **To speak to animals** B. To change appearance at will. C. Super strength. D. To be able to read minds E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5. **Which road tempts you most?

A. Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings. B. **Wide, sunny, grassy lane. **C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. A twisting leaf strewn path, through the woods.

**6.** Moon or Stars

**Moon**

**7.** Left or Right

**Left**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Actual Age: 14

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff (No Surprise XD I believe everyone saw that coming.)


	2. Cinderella

AN: Well as promised Cinderella. She was actually hard for me because personally I wasn't 100% sold on her house even though in all honesty I fully expected her to be there. XD She has many strong qualities but only one house and honestly it fits her.

On the below question involving Flitwick I feel, she'd give the perpetrator the chance to be honest. On the magical creature studies I chose ghosts because she lost her parents, but for some reason I also felt Centaurs but I digress. On a side note even though the questions not here on the battling the troll I think she might try to confuse it to get around. My reasoning being in the third movie she was able to come up with a plan to convince everyone she belonged in the castle. I just wanted to share that question. ^^ Now next up should be Aurora.

* * *

**Cinderella**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **After you die, what do you want people to do when they hear your name?

A. **Miss you but smile** B. Think with admiration for your achievements C. Ask for more stories about your adventures D. You don't care what people think after your death, it's when your alive that counts.

**2.** The Flutteryby bush lures you with a smell, what smell would it use to bring you closer?

A. Fresh Parchment B. The Sea C. Fire D. **Home**

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book School Records **

**4.** Which magical creature would most interest you to study?

A. **Ghosts** B. Goblins C. Trolls D. Vampires E. Centaurs F. Werewolves G. Mermaids

**5. **One of your fellow house members is cheating on a Hogwarts exam by using a self-spelling quill. Because of this he's now beaten you at being the first in charms, making you the second. Flitwick who's suspicious asks you if he used the quill. What do you do?

A. Lie and say, "I don't know." But hope someone else exposes him. B. **Tell Flitwick to just ask the other student, while planning to tell the perpetrator if he doesn't come clean, you will.** C. Tell the truth, as soon as you noticed you would have. D. Tell truth, if he cheats he deserves it besides you're in the same house, any points he loses you'll regain for taking first.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dusk**

**7.** Left or Right

**Right**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Actual Age: 19

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff (It's kind of expected, though honestly I was hoping Gryffindor since I see qualities for there, plus for variety sake. But in her bio she's literally described as a "hard-worker", a true yellow Hufflepuff trait.)


	3. Aurora

AN: As promised Aurora, she was a little easier than Cinderella and I actually found her birthday to. ^^ So I'll post her wand as well for once since I have it. Though again on anyone else's wand if you guys want them listed let me know.

I don't have much else to say here besides Aurora's fear; I chose darkness because well after everything I figured that would leave a mark. Plus Maleficent is pretty much pure darkness and often described as the evilest villain in Disney. So for those reasons I chose darkness. As always please comment and share your opinions. ^^

* * *

**Aurora**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. Cowardly B. Ignorant C. **Selfish **D. Ordinary

**2.** What instrument pleases your ear?

A. Trumpet B. Violin C. Drums D. **Piano**

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book School Records **

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. **Care of Magical Creatures **F. Everything

**5. **Which road tempts you most?

A. Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings. B. Wide, sunny, grassy lane. C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. **A twisting leaf strewn path , through the woods.**

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dawn**

**7.** Left or Right

**Right**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Taller than average height**

Eye color-**Other **(Violet)

Where you born on an odd or even day? –**Even **( May 20)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Kindness**

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest**

What do you most fear?- **Darkness**

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? –**Mirror**(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Actual Age: 19

Birthday: May 20, 1322

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff (Yes, I've noticed a trend here. I think Disney values Hufflepuff qualities in there princesses… q.q I want someone in my house of green)

Wand: Cypress with a Unicorn Core at 14 1/4 inches, slightly yielding


	4. Ariel

AN: I really enjoyed sorting Ariel so much so I'm going to share some of her answers and questions from her other tests that are not listed further down. But first for the questions for her 1st question I could see the 'miss you but smile' when she matures and becomes a mom. She acted a bit more that way in her 2nd movie I feel but I'm going for her younger self. On the wizard...its a human statue. XD Lastly on the super power I chose Invisibility because she pretty much has all the others and I could see her playful side enjoy that power.

Lastly I'd like to thank Larxillyan The Glitch Nobody for her wonderful review and offer of sharing her own sorting results when she gets done.

**Other Questions Ariel got in other tests:**

What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. **Flying** D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. Everything

A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. Confuse the troll and pass B. Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. **Volunteer yourself to fight**

The Flutteryby bush lures you with a smell, what smell would it use to bring you closer?

A. Fresh Parchment B. **The Sea** C. Fire D. Home (XD obviously)

* * *

**Ariel**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **After you die, what do you want people to do when they hear your name?

A. Miss you but smile B. Think with admiration for your achievements C. **Ask for more stories about your adventures** D. You don't care what people think after your death, it's when your alive that counts**.**

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other. C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. **A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.**

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

B. Cold C. Loneliness D. **Boredom** E. Being Ignored

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animals B. To change appearance at will. C. Super strength. D. To be able to read minds E. **Invisibility** F. The ability to change the past

**5. **Which road tempts you most?

A. **Cobbled streets lined with ancient buildings**. B. Wide, sunny, grassy lane. C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. A twisting leaf strewn path, through the woods.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dusk**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Heads**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Actual Age: 16

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (Our first one, woot woot! This may be random but as a child I used to play with my toys and sort her in that same house as Ron. XD While Belle was Hermione and Sailor Moon was Harry. I was a weird kid.)


	5. Belle

AN: Now Belle, she wasn't to bad to sort but I did do her 4 times... Anyways on her questions I think only two may need explaining. On the potion I chose glory for the main fact Belle longs for adventure. That's what she sings about in her 1st song in the movie. And I don't see her picking Power or Love and she has Wisdom. On the magical creature question...at first I went mermaids cause of the fairy-tale aspect but then thinking it over I felt she'd pick a darker creature because again adventure. Lol pretty much I think if Belle got out more and got her adventure she'd be like Once Upon a Time's Belle. But she kind of settled that spirit it seems. Any who I found her birthday as well so I shall post her wand.

* * *

**Belle**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. Love B. **Glory **C. Wisdom D. Power

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside B.** A box you believe has Merlin's symbol on it** C. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. A box that states it opens only for the worthy

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **Merlin's Book The cure for Dragon Pox School Records **

**4.** Which magical creature would most interest you to study?

A. Ghosts B. Goblins C. **Trolls** D. Vampires E. Centaurs F. Werewolves G. Mermaids

**5. **One of your fellow house members is cheating on a Hogwarts exam by using a self-spelling quill. Because of this he's now beaten you at being the first in charms, making you the second. Flitwick who's suspicious asks you if he used the quill. What do you do?

A. Lie and say, "I don't know." But hope someone else exposes him. B. Tell Flitwick to just ask the other student, while planning to tell the perpetrator if he doesn't come clean, you will. C. **Tell the truth, as soon as you noticed you would have.** D. Tell truth, if he cheats he deserves it besides you're in the same house, any points he loses you'll regain for taking first.

**6.** Forrest or River

**Forrest**

**7.** Black or White

**White**

* * *

Wand Questions:

Height: Average

Eye Color: Hazel

What You Value Most: Intelligence

Which Road You'd Take: Castle

What Do You Fear: Darkness

What Would You Take: Scroll

Results: Fir and Phoenix Feather 10/34 inches, unyielding

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Actual Age: 17

Birthday: May 6

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw (Big shock right? Well even though I hoped she'd break into Gryffindor, alas she didn't make it. But I do say she has some good qualities of that red and gold house, I tested her 4 times and each one she was blue. So she's a Raven through and through.)


	6. Hans

AN: I got a request for some Frozen characters and since Jasmine is giving me a hard time I decided to take a break from princesses. I chose Hans first over Kristof because he seemed like he'd be fun to do first as well as I was hoping he'd be in my house (Results are below). Now on his questions that are listed, I chose the sea because he grew up in an island based land (my other choice would have been fire). On his superpower I chose appearance because he strikes me as a guy who'd chose crafty over brawn, and that ability would allow him to take power easily (for example kill say one of his brothers and take his place, instead of killing them all).

On another questions he got from other quizzes.

One of your fellow house members is cheating on a Hogwarts exam by using a self-spelling quill. Because of this he's now beaten you at being the first in charms, making you the second. Flitwick who's suspicious asks you if he used the quill. What do you do?

A. Lie and say, "I don't know." But hope someone else exposes him. B. Tell Flitwick to just ask the other student, while planning to tell the perpetrator if he doesn't come clean, you will. C. Tell the truth, as soon as you noticed you would have. D. **Tell truth, if he cheats he deserves it besides you're in the same house, any points he loses you'll regain for taking first.**

He'd so pick that. Anyways tell next time and enjoy.

* * *

**Hans **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. The Good C. **The Great** D. The Bold

**2.** The Flutteryby bush lures you with a smell, what smell would it use to bring you closer?

A. Fresh Parchment B. **The Sea** C. Fire D. Home

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. Liked B. Feared C. Envied D. Imitated E. **Praised **F. Trusted

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animals B. **To change appearance at will** C. Super strength D. To be able to read minds E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5. **What nightmare would most haunt and frighten you?

A. Standing on top of a high place, with no foot or hand holds and no barrier to protect you from falling. B. A dark room with no windows and an eye staring at you through the one keyhole. C. D. **Being forced to speak in a funny voice where no one understands you and laughs.** E. To find not one of your friends or family remember who you are.

**6.** Moon or Stars

**Moon**

**7.** Left or Right

**Left**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Actual Age: 23

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin (Yay, our first Slytherin, though Hans being one isn't truly shocking. He got Slythrin 3/4 times, Ravenclaw 1/4. He is more Snake like than Raven like so it works.)


	7. Beast (Adam)

AN: I decided to do The Beast after Belle since I was stuck, since he's Belles Prince. But do to the request I chose to post a Frozen character first but here's the Beast now. I'm not sure if you'll be surprised with his results, I was a tad. But it suits him well. I think all of his questions are self explanatory. So the only thing I have to say is completely irrelevant. I was reading Han's wikia and apparently his Kristoff, Anna, and Sven's names all are supposed to come together to make Hans Christian Anderson the original author of the Snow Queen. I thought that was neat and wanted to share, anyways tell next time.

* * *

**The Beast (Adam)**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. **Love** B. GloryC. Wisdom D. Power

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. **A sliver leafed tree with golden apples.** B. Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other. C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

B. Cold C. **Loneliness** D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. **Transfigureation** C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. Everything

**5. **A muggle asks you if you are a wizard, what do you do?

A. Agree and walk away, leaving them to wonder if you were serious. B. Ask what makes you think so. C. **Agree and ask them if they'd like a free sample of a jinx.** D. Tell them your worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dusk**

**7.** Left or Right

**Right**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Actual Age: 20

Birthday: August 15

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (3/3 he tested as a Griffon. I was curious if he'd be in my house but no he wasn't though he obviously has traits of it. Though Slytherin and Gryffindor are actually very similar.)


	8. Elsa

AN: Alright I know I said I wanted to do the Princesses in order but I got a request for more Frozen characters and well I'm a sucker for requests. I'm posting Elsa first cause she's the oldest as well as for the simple fact Anna...is soooo hard in a wierd way. I've been getting weird results for her and I've already taken her test seven times. I think I've narrowed her down to two houses, seeing as primarily those two are the main two she gets vs. a measly 2/7 from the third house shes gotten.

Anyways that's Anna...on Elsa at first she seemed a tad difficult cause she's such a complex character like her sister she got only 3 different house results, but 3/5 she got for the house listed below. Which I think suites her. Lastly I want to say Elsa and Anna both would drink the chocolate plum potion. XD

* * *

**Elsa**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. Love B. Glory C. **Wisdom** D. Power

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside B. **A box you believe has Merlin's symbol on it** C. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. A box that states it opens only for the worthy

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. Hunger B. Cold C. **Loneliness **D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** Which magical creature would most interest you to study?

A. GhostsB. Goblins C. **Trolls** D. Vampires E. Centaurs F. Werewolves G. Mermaids

**5. **A troll is guarding a bridge from you and your traveling companions, what do you suggest you do?

A. Confuse the troll and pass B. Draw lots amongst yourselves to see who well fight it C. Suggest you all three attack at once D. **Volunteer yourself to fight**

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dusk**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Tails**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Actual Age: 21

House Chosen by the Hat: Hufflepuff (I'm not sure if this would come as a surprise, but to me it makes since. Elsa's all over the place with aspects of the houses and Hufflepuff is designed to take all the rest. Plus when you get down to it Elsa wants to keep Anna and everyone safe from herself, that right their is pure Hufflepuff determination, kindness, selfishness.)


	9. Anna

AN: Alright Anna...she has to be the hardest one in a long while, if not the hardest that I've ever sorted. I'm not exactly sure how that happened...but she was I think I did her sorting 8-10 times no joke... Now the vast majority of the time she landed in two houses while she got 2/8-10 in Hufflepuff. Quite honestly I could have done some of her answers wrong... I don't know what happened. I think I got it right, I'll let you decide. Anyways if you have any questions or feel she's off, I'll likely be willing to redo her after I review every single question and determine every correct answer she'd pick. Sorry I'm complaining in this author note I promise the next one, Rapunzel, well be cheery.

* * *

**Anna**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **After you die, what do you want people to do when they hear your name?

A. Miss you but smile B. Think with admiration for your achievements C. **Ask for more stories about your adventures** D. You don't care what people think after your death, it's when your alive that counts.

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. **Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other.** C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book School Records **

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. **Flying** D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. Everything

**5. **A muggle asks you if you are a wizard, what do you do?

A. **Agree and walk away, leaving them to wonder if you were serious.** B. Ask what makes you think so. C. Agree and ask them if they'd like a free sample of a jinx. D. Tell them your worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor.

**6.** Forrest or River

**Forrest**

**7.** Black or White

**White**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (Alright Anna's other house she was neck and neck with was Slytherin. I think what happened is again Snakes and Lions are pretty similar and well she kept getting Snake when it should have been Lion. But I digress...I don't see her in my house, so again I think that's sort of what happened. Or I just messed up completely... )


	10. Rapunzel

AN: So I got a request for Rapunzel and here she is. I've got to admit do to the Big Four fandom I've been curious which one she'd be in, since everyone debates whether Hiccup or her should be in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But now shes sorted. ^^ Anyways I don't have much to say on her besides since I did her I just had to do Merida. So next up is are fiery Pixar Princess.

* * *

**Rapunzel **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **After you die, what do you want people to do when they hear your name?

A. **Miss you but smile** B. Think with admiration for your achievements C. Ask for more stories about your adventures D. You don't care what people think after your death, it's when your alive that counts.

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. **A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside** B. A box you believe has Merlin's symbol on it C. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. A box that states it opens only for the worthy

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. Hunger B. Cold C. Loneliness D. **Boredom** E. Being Ignored

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. **Everything**

**5. **Which road tempts you most?

A. **Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings.** B. Wide, sunny, grassy lane. C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. A twisting leaf strewn path, through the woods.

**6.** Forrest or River

**Forrest**

**7.** Left or Right

**Left**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw (3/3 To all Big Four fans Rapuzel is 100% Ravenclaw. On a side note I started Hiccup for fun and so far he's 2/3 Ravenclaw as well. And 1/3 Hufflepuff or Gryffindor (love the you pick results. ^^))


	11. Merida

AN: Alright like Rapunzel Merida was 3/3 and really not that hard. I don't have much to say on her besides adding a bonas question she got from another sorting. Which was which creature she'd study, I picked Centaurs cause come on Archery. ^^ Anyways not sure who I'll do next besides my fun of double checking the Big Four which I'm not sure I'll post. As always I do requests and love to here from you all.

* * *

**Merida**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **After you die, what do you want people to do when they hear your name?

A. Miss you but smile B. Think with admiration for your achievements C. **Ask for more stories about your adventures** D. You don't care what people think after your death, it's when your alive that counts.

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside B. **A box you believe has Merlin's symbol on it** C. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. A box that states it opens only for the worthy

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. Hunger B. **Cold** C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. Being Ignored

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animals B. To change appearance at will C. **Super strength** D. To be able to read minds E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5. **Late at night you hear a peculiar sound that you believe to have a magical source what, do you do?

A. Proceed with caution with one hand on your concealed wand. B. Draw wand and go to discover the source of the sound. C. **Draw wand and stand your ground.** D. Withdraw to the shadows to await development, mentally thinking of spells to use.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dawn**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Heads**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (3/3 And I'm sure we're all shocked. XD)


	12. Lewis

AN: I got a request for some Meet the Robinson characters so I chose Lewis since I felt he'd be easy. He was, and where I thought he'd be to. XD Anyways I want to say I chose Home instead of Parchment because I feel, Lewis wants a home more he'd want what a home smells like. He craves love from a family, so I chose liked over praised as well for that reason. On the Flitwick question he's described as fatherly and that seems kind of fatherly to me and something he'd do give them the chance to come clean first. Any questions feel free to ask. ^^

* * *

**Lewis**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **What would you most hate people to say about you?

A. **Cowardly** B.** Ignorant** C. SelfishD. Ordinary

**2.** The Flutteryby bush lures you with a smell, what smell would it use to bring you closer?

A. Fresh Parchment B. The Sea C. Fire D. **Home**

**3.** Which would you rather be?

A. **Liked** B. Feared C. Envied D. Imitated E. PraisedF. Trusted

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. Flying D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. **Everything**

**5. ** One of your fellow house members is cheating on a Hogwarts exam by using a self-spelling quill. Because of this he's now beaten you at being the first in charms, making you the second. Flitwick who's suspicious asks you if he used the quill. What do you do?

A. Lie and say, "I don't know." But hope someone else exposes him. B. **Tell Flitwick to just ask the other student, while planning to tell the perpetrator if he doesn't come clean, you will.** C. Tell the truth, as soon as you noticed you would have. D. Tell truth, if he cheats he deserves it besides you're in the same house, any points he loses you'll regain for taking first.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dawn**

**7.** Left or Right

**Left**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

House Chosen by the Hat: Ravenclaw (3/3)


	13. Roxas

AN: All right I've always been a major KH fan and I just got the urge to do Roxas. After all KH is Disney so he fits into this. ^^ So hear he is, in away I'm a tad surprised at the results but I'm still happy. I just want to note that on Roxas's nightmare I think he'd definitely pick no one remembering who he is. Anyway's I'm sure I'll post other Kh characters in the future. Tell next time.

* * *

**Roxas**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **

How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. The GoodC. The Great D. **The Bold**

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other. C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. **A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.**

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. **Being Ignored**

**4.** What at Hogwarts are you most looking forward to learning?

A. Apparition and Disappartion B. Transfigureation C. **Flying** D. Hexes and Jinxes E. Care of Magical Creatures F. Everything

**5. ** Late at night you hear a peculiar sound that you believe to have a magical source what, do you do?

A. Proceed with caution with one hand on your concealed wand. B. **Draw wand and go to discover the source of the sound.** C. Draw wand and stand your ground. D. Withdraw to the shadows to await development, mentally thinking of spells to use.

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dusk**

**7.** Heads or Tails

**Tails**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (3/3 I don't know why but I was kind of wondering while reading the wikia if he'd be Slytherin, I mean I'd have loved him there but I always thought him a Lion. So I'm happy to say I was right. ^^)


	14. Prince Charming (Thomas)

AN: I wanted to do someone different, a prince. So I decided why not sort one of the princesses princes, that I already had done. And well both Phillip and Snow's prince seemed a bit hard and Eric to easy, Charming was just right. Plus I was curious. He turned out to not be too hard what with the sequels helping his personality grow. On a side note I actually love Twist in Time, and Anastasia is one of my favorite Disney girls. Plus that movie really brought more to Cindy to and was why I sort of was hoping she'd be in Gryffindor oh well she fits. Also on another side not I hate how she was betrayed in House of Mouse Christmas…from what I recall she just seemed a stuck up bi*ch. Anyways heres Charming enjoy.

* * *

**Prince Charming (Thomas) **

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **If you could invent a potion that could give you one of these attributes, which would you pick?

A. **Love **B. Glory C. Wisdom D. Power

**2.** If you were in an enchanted garden what would draw your attention to examine first?

A. A sliver leafed tree with golden apples. B. **Fat red toadstools that appear to be talking to each other.** C. A bubbling pool, with something luminous lurking at the bottom. D. A statue of an old wizard with a twinkling eye.

**3.** If a troll was on a rampage in the castle, in what order would you attempt to save these items?

School Records The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book

Order Chosen: **The cure for Dragon Pox Merlin's Book School Records**

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. **To speak to animals** B. To change appearance at will. C. Super strength. D. To be able to read minds E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5. **What nightmare would most haunt and frighten you?

A. Standing on top of a high place, with no foot or hand holds and no barrier to protect you from falling. B. A dark room with no windows and an eye staring at you through the one keyhole. C. D. Being forced to speak in a funny voice where no one understands you and laughs.E. **To find not one of your friends or family remember who you are.**

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dawn**

**7.** Black or White

**White**

* * *

**The Results** ^^

House Chosen by the Hat: Gryffindor (2/3)


	15. Mulan

AN: All right I honestly don't know why I chose Mulan for my next sorting but I did and I'm happy for it. After all she is an interesting character and I loved her results. Plus I was able to include her wand since I have her birthday. ^^ (Technically I could post everyone else's without thier birthday but I don't like to.) So below you'll find her wand information. Which to explain why I put tall for her age, I felt looking at the Disney princess picture she wasn't much shorter than Aurora who's tall and no offense to Asians generally they are described as short compared to Americans/Europeans. So for those reasons I felt she'd be tall for her age...specially since she's 16. I also put Originality because out of the options the only other one I felt she'd pick was determination, but at points she doesn't seem that. But with originality she prides herself in being a woman warrior and a lot of her other differences from the norm, especially by the end of the movie and Mulan 2. On her sorting questions I feel it's pretty self explanatory but as always feel free to ask as well as make requests and comment. ^^ Tell next time.

* * *

**Fa Mulan**

**Questions the Hat asked**:

**1. **How do you want to be known throughout history?

A. The Wise B. The Good C. **The Great** D. The Bold

**2.** Which box would interest you enough to open?

A. **A box that squeaks as if there's s a creature inside** B. A box you believe has Merlin's symbol onit C. A box that forewarns that it has secret knowledge but also a strong temptation D. A box that states it opens only for the worthy

**3.** Which would you find most difficult to deal with?

A. Hunger B. Cold C. Loneliness D. Boredom E. **Being Ignored**

**4.** If you could have any power, which would you chose?

A. To speak to animalsB. To change appearance at will C. **Super strength** D. To be able to read minds E. Invisibility F. The ability to change the past

**5. **Which road tempts you most?

A. Cobbled street lined with ancient buildings. B. Wide, sunny, grassy lane. C. A narrow, dark lantern lite ally. D. **A twisting leaf strewn path, through the woods.**

**6.** Dawn or Dusk

**Dawn**

**7.** Left or Right

**Left**

* * *

**Questions Olivander asked**:

What is you height for your age? - **Taller than average height**

Eye color- **Dark Brown **

Where you born on an odd or even day? -** Odd **(July 27)

(September 2)What do you most value in yourself-? **Originality **

Which path would you take, one to the ocean, the forest, or the castle?-**Forrest **

What do you most fear?- **Isolation **

If you could only take one object from the chest which would you take? -** Dagger **(Note options where, dagger, shining jewel, one black glove, empty bottle, key, mirror, and scroll)

* * *

**The Results** ^^

Age: 16

Wand Given: Cedar with a Phoenix Core at 13 inches, brittle

House Chosen by the Hat: Slytherin (AN: When I think on it, this doesn't surprise me. I'm sure many of you though Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw but when iit comes down to it she fits greatly into the house of the snake. To quote the pottermore Slytherin prefect, "We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood." All of which describes Mulan well, I won't lie she did get Gryffindor 1 1/2 out of five tests but she also unsurprisingly got 3/5 for Slytherin.)


End file.
